


Energy

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final fight and Sokka finally understands something about the power of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back. Way before the series finale or season three existed.

Katara always said that her water bending was stronger at night, stronger still during a full moon. That was why the final attack on the Fire Nation was at night. The fire benders were weaker while the water benders were stronger.

Sokka had not really listened to the explanations his sister gave about the moon giving her energy and power until after Yue had died. He understood. Now, whenever he fought at night, under the moon, he felt a burst of energy course through him. With that energy, he outran a deadly lightening attack and pierced Azula’s heart.

As he wiped off the blood from his sword, he looked up to the moon to see Yue smiling down on him. “Thank you,” he whispered to her before he headed back into the fray of battle, one he was sure could be won.


End file.
